Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw's Adventure
Info This fanfic is about if Brambleclaw/Brambelstar and Squirrelpaw/Squirrelflight were caught by the Twolegs instead of Graystripe. Because in Dawn when Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw come back, Squirrelpaw leads Bramblecalw, Rainwhisker and some others to rescue the cats trapped by the Twolegs. So this is if Graystripe was too late, and if Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were captured instead, saving everyone else. (Btw the title is supposed to be Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw's Journey. Prologue Leafpaw watched as her sister, Squirrelpaw, led Brambleclaw and some others to rescue them. Leafpaw frowned. "Where is Graystripe?" Brambleclaw looked at the medicine cat apprentice. "A Twoleg hurt him. Hit him, with it's paw. Graystripe is also trying to distract them." Squirrelpaw nodded. "Yeah." Squirrelpaw opened Leafpaw's cage. "Thank you." Said Leafpaw. She looked at Cody. She had befriended the kittypet. "Cody, you can come to Thunderclan, if you need to," she said. Cody hesitated. "Sure. I'll come for a little while. I need to get back to my housefolk." Leafpaw was relieved."Go!" Hissed Squirrelpaw. Leafpaw jumped out of the monster with Cody. She watched as her sister, and Brambleclaw freed Mistyfoot, Cloudtail, and Brightheart. The Twolegs were coming back over. Leafpaw hissed at them. She saw Graystripe laying behind them, unconscious. The Twolegs hissed angrily, and they went to close the doors of the monster. "No!" Cried Leafpaw. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were still in there! Leafpaw hissed, at them. What are you doing? You're not trained to fight! Especially Twolegs! You're a medicine cat apprentice! ''Said a voice in Leafpaw's head. She ignored it. She clawed the Twoleg's leg. It yowled in pain, as it slammed the doors shut. It hobbled back into the monster, and the monster darted away. "No! Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw!" Wailed Leafpaw. Chapter One Brambleclaw yowled as he pawed at the doors to the monster. They were trapped! He looked at Squirrelpaw. Her eyes were wide, and her fur was fluffed out. "How will we escape now?!" She wailed. Brambleclaw tried to comfort her, by putting his tail on her spine. She merely hissed at him. Brambleclaw flinched. She looked at him, softly. "Sorry." She said. "It's just, annoying, that were stuck in this thing." Brambleclaw nodded. "I know," he said. Brambleclaw sat down. ''What will I do, what will I do, what will I do? I have to help lead the Clans to our new home! I can't do that, if I'm stuck with a bunch of Twolegs! ''Thought Brambleclaw. They had to find a way out! *** He didn't know how long he was in that monster for. He didn't even know where he was when the Twolegs opened the doors again, they immeidiately stuffed Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw in cages. Squirrelpaw managed to claw one's paw. "Get your filthy paws off!" She hissed. Brambleclaw admired Squirrelpaw's courage. One Twoleg took Brambleclaw's cage and the other took Squirrelpaw's cage. The two Clan cats were taken into a huge Twoleg den. Brambleclaw gasped. He saw dogs! So many of them! Him and Squirrelpaw were taken into a different part of the den, though. In here there were cats. Lots and lots of cats. They were all in cages, like him and Squirrelpaw. The Twolegs put Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw's cages on a ledge next to each other. Squirrelpaw's eyes were wide. "Where ''are ''we?" She gasped. Brambleclaw stared at all the cats. "I don't know," he breathed. Brambleclaw looked at the cage next to him. There was a cat in it. "Could you tell us where we are?" He asked the cat. It looked at him, with narrowed eyes. "You're at the pound." Said the cat. "The what?" Asked Squirrelpaw. "The pound." The cat repeated. "Are you lost? I'm looking for my housefolk." It said. "They'll come for me, I know they will." "How long have you been here for?" Asked Brambelclaw. The cat shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe a moon. But I know my housefolk are lookin' for me." Brambleclaw blinked. "So you're a kittypet?" "What's a kittypet?" Asked the cat. "It's what you are. A kittypet. A cat that lives with Twolegs." Hissed Squirrelpaw, impatiently. "Now, can you tell us how to get out of here?" The kittypet blinked. "You can't get out. Them Twolegs, you call 'em Twolegs right? Well they don't let ya leave. They're always patrollin' the area. New Twolegs come in every day, picking out new cats to take to their dens. That's how you get out. If a Twoleg decides they like ya, they take you with 'em. The Twoleg decides they don't like ya, they leave ya." Chapter Two Squirrelpaw's eyes widened. "So the only way to get out, is to become a ''kittypet?" ''Brambleclaw rolled his eyes inwardly at Squirrelpaw. "No." He said. "The only way to get out is to get a Twoleg to get you out of this pound place. You don't have to stay with it." Squirrelpaw gave him a sharp look. "You heard what the kittypet said! There are Twolegs ''everywhere. ''They'll catch you if you just run, mouse-brain." Brambleclaw snorted in annoyance. "But, when you get to the Twoleg den, you can run!" The kittypet next to Brambleclaw shook his head. "No. You have to earn it's trust. Then it'll let you out." Brambleclaw let out a small growl of annoyance. "Fine," he breathed, quietly. Squirrelpaw glared at Brambleclaw. "It's against the code! We can't become kittypets!" She snapped. Brambleclaw glared at her. "Listen, mouse-brain, We're not going to ''become ''kittypets. We're going to earn, the Twoleg's trust and when it lets us out, we can escape." He growled. Squirrelpaw glared at him. "But to earn it's trust, we have to act like kittypets!" She pointed out. "But we're not going to ''be ''kittypets!" Snapped Brambleclaw. "Do you want to get out of here or not? If we're going to get out, then we have to do things we don't want to do." He snarled. Squirrelpaw glared at him. "FINE!" She hissed, turning away, angrily. Brambleclaw, swallowed back a hiss. Why was Squirrelpaw like this?! She was ''so ''hard! Brambleclaw liked Squirrelpaw, more than a friend. But sometimes she got on his nerves. He realized that she was just an apprentice. This was hard for her. Brambleclaw looked into her cage. "I'm sorry, Squirrelpaw." He said. "I should have been more clear with you." Squirrelpaw glanced at him. "Okay." She grunted. "I'm sorry too. I guess I shouldn't have overexaggerated." She looked at him, fondly. Brambleclaw looked back at her, softly. ''I wish we could be together, but she's an apprentice. And I don't think Firestar would approve. ''Thought Brambleclaw. ''And besides, Squirrelpaw might not even feel the same way. A few days later... Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, had practiced earning to Twolegs' trust. But as each day went by Brambleclaw, got even more and more worried. The kittypet next to him had been taken away by a Twoleg, and had never came back. That Twoleg hadn't been the kittypet's Twoleg though. That night, wails of grief had come from the cage next to Brambleclaw when the kittypet had never come back. Then him and Squirrelpaw had known that if they didn't hurry up, they would be in StarClan before they could get back to ThunderClan. Chapter Three That day a Twoleg had come to Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw's cages. The Twoleg had purred at them. This it it! ''Brambleclaw thought. T''he Twoleg is going to take us with it! ''He then purred at the Twoleg. Squirrelpaw copied him. The Twoleg then took them out of their cages and put them in a monster with it. It had nearly been impossible not to run, but Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw knew they had to trust what the kittypet had told them. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were put in a cage together with kittypet food and water in it. Squirrelpaw wrinkled her muzzle in disgust. "Ew! I'm not eating ''that," she hissed pointing toward the kittypet food with her tail. Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. "I don't want to either." He said. "You know what to do. We have to earn the Twoleg's trust, then escape. The other Twolegs will just think, we're on a walk." Squirrelpaw glanced at him. "And how do we earn the Twoleg's trust?" She asked. Brambleclaw gave her a hard look. "You know the answer." He said. Squirrelpaw sighed. "You promise you'll help get the Twoleg scent off of me, when we get out of here?" She asked him. Brambleclaw nodded. "I promise. As long as you help get it off me as well." Squirrelpaw nodded. "Deal." She said. That night Brambleclaw couldn't sleep. Thoughts whirled around in his mind. Did the Clans leave? If they did, did they get to their new homes? Did something go wrong? Did Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, and Stormfur forget where to lead them to? Were the Clans captured by Twolegs like me and Squirrelpaw? ''Brambleclaw just couldn't get the Clans out of his head. And there was one question Brambleclaw feared the answer of the most. ''If me and Squirrelpaw can even get out of here, how will we find the forest? The monster took us far away. And if we do find the forest, how will we make to journey to the Clan's new homes alone? The next morning Brambleclaw had to shake Squirrelpaw awake. He had fallen asleep, but he had had a rough night. "Remember the plan?" Brambleclaw asked. Squirrelpaw nodded. "Yeah, yeah, earn the Twoleg's trust." She said. "And how do we do that?" Pressed Brambleclaw. Squirrelpaw sighed. "We purr at it and rub against it, and we let it touch us and pick us up." She mumbled. "Which I am ''not ''looking forward to." She added. "Neither am I, but we have to." Said Brambleclaw. A little bit later the Twoleg came over to the cage and opened it. Squirrelpaw stiffened. Brambleclaw silently pleaded with her, not to make a run for it. The Twoleg purred and picked up Brambleclaw. He forced out a purr. The Twoleg set him down, and he rubbed against it, still purring. The Twoleg patted him on the head and turned towards Squirrelpaw. She bristled at it. Chapter Four "Put your fur down!" Hissed Brambleclaw from behind the Twoleg. Squirrelpaw gave him a sharp look, but did what he told her to do. She purred and rubbed up against the Twoleg. The Twoleg picked her up. She shuddered but didn't move. The Twoleg then put her down, and stroked her. It opened the door to the outside world. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw bounded out the door. The Twoleg then shut it behind them. Brambleclaw jumped up onto the fence. Squirrelpaw followed him. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. "You promised you'd help get the scent off of me." Brambleclaw sighed. "Fine." He said. He began to groom the fiesty apprentice. When he was done, he said, "My turn." Squirrelpaw then grooomed Brambleclaw. After she was done she said, "Now let's get out of this Twolegplace." Brambleclaw jumped down onto the ground. He sprinted along the side of the Thunderpath. Monsters darted by him and Squirrelpaw. He made sure that Squirrelpaw was staying behind him. Brambleclaw let out a hiss of surprise as a dog began barking at him. It strained against the thing it was tied to. Brambleclaw yowled in alarm and darted a different way. He went straight onto the Thunderpath. A monster zoomed past him a whisker's length from flattening him. Squirrelpaw came up behind him. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed, concern burning in her green eyes. "I thought you were going to get killed by that monster, you mouse-brain!" Squirrelpaw pressed her head against his neck. "Never do that again." She said. Brambleclaw was surprised. Squirrelpaw was never this worried about him. "I promise." He said, his voice in a whisper. The love he felt for her strengthened. "Let's keep looking for a way out of here." He said. Squirrelpaw nodded. "Okay." She said. "No more running off onto Thunderpaths though!" She said. Brambleclaw smiled. "Okay." He said. "Which way do you think we should go?" Questioned Brambleclaw. Squirrelpaw looked around. "We'll go across the Thunderpath and then straight." Brambleclaw nodded. "Okay. On my signal go." The next monster roared past them. "GO!" Shouted Brambleclaw. Him and Squirrelpaw hurtled down the Thunderpath onto the other side, panting. They then went straight forward. The day turned to night. Brambleclaw was exhausted and starving. Him and Squirrelpaw hadn't had food for two days. "In the morning I'll hunt." Brambleclaw promised Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw nodded. "Okay. Where will we sleep?" Brambleclaw saw an alleyway. "There." He said, pointing with his tail. Him and Squirrelpaw curled up together, and fell asleep. Chapter Five Brambleclaw awoke early in the morning. Squirrelpaw was still sleeping. He decided to look for some food. Careful not to wake the sleeping she-cat, he made his way out of the alleyway. It was very early. Not many monsters were out. No dogs were barking, and no Twolegs were out and about. Brambleclaw pushed his nose to the ground, sniffing for prey, underneath all the scents of the Twolegplace. He scented rat. ''Ughh, rat. ''He thought, grimly. That was the only prey he could scent, though. Brambleclaw followed the scent. He soon spotted a rat. A big one. ''Can I catch that? ''He wondered, silently. Brambleclaw got as close as he dared, before leaping. The rat was to slow for him. Brambleclaw, quickly pinned it and snapped it's neck. ''Me and Squirrelpaw can share this. It'll be enough to feed both of us! ''He thought, happily. Brambleclaw padded through the Twolegplace, until he came to the alleyway him and Squirrelpaw had slept in. She was still alseep. He dropped the rat, to stare at her. She was so beautiful when she slept. Brambleclaw prodded her awake. "Wake up, Squirrelpaw." He whispered. Squirrelpaw opened her eyes, tiredly. "It's dawn already?" She muttered. Brambleclaw nodded. "Yep." He said. They shared the rat, and then they were off. Brambleclaw lead them through the Twolegplace. Suddenly Twolegs began to chase him and Squirrelpaw. "Run!" Screeched Squirrelpaw. Brambleclaw raced after her. The Twolegs hissed and spat at them. Squirrelpaw darted on to the Thunderpath. "Squirrelpaw, no!" Exclaimed Brambleclaw. He couldn't let her get hurt! He rammed into Squirrelpaw's side. "No!" He heard her gap. Brambleclaw felt the monster slam into his side. His last thoughts were: ''If I die, it will be worth it to save Squirrelpaw. ''He then blacked out. Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions